The saved Witch
by Tylon
Summary: Alessa has a rough life. She is a special girl. She has special powers. That is the reason why everbody is afraid of her. Fear, makes people hate. Hate, makes people hurt. Pain, starts the horror. So what if two persons are there to support the witch?
1. Chat with the rapist

My first story in the Alessa/Sam Game/Movie Universe.

--

Alessa thought about all the things the other children called her today: Witch, Scum, Worthless Monster.

She propped her head on her knees and looked out of the window, as the door of the toilet flew open, and the Janitor Colin came in. When he noticed Alessa, he had an evil smirk on his face.

"So. You are here again?" he asked, while he was approaching her. He knelt down in front of her and started to paw her breasts. She just looked away, not carrying at all. The others were mean to her cause they felt like it. At least he, wanted her because he liked her.

A part of her.

He slowly opened the buttons of her blue schooldress. After the upper half was fully opened, he pushed it down her shoulders till her waist, and looked at her naked body.

"The others were mean to you again?" he asked, sounding a little bit concerned now.

Alessa nodded, still not looking into his eyes. Colin stroke her hair, still looking at her bare young flesh, before he finally managed to look at her face. "They are jealous of you." he then said.

Alessa now turned her head to him, and stared irritated into his eyes.

"You are a beautifull girl. And you have powers, others could only dream about." he explained.

"No wonder they dont like you. They want what you have."

Alessa lowered her head.

"They can have my powers. I dont want them." she said, and Colin laughed.

"But then, they might wouldnt notice you at all." Colin toucher her small nipple, wich made Alessa gasp. "And we dont want that, right?"

After that, he took of the rest of her dress and started the things he always did.


	2. The monster's on my mind

Alessa leaned against the tree outsite of the school, looking over to the other children that were chattin, laughing and playing games. She felt all alone. She WAS all alone.

Alessa looked back into her book and started to read. She wanted to know how the princess escaped from the monsters. And there still was this one with a monster blocking the entrance to a castle. She might would draw that one too.

Alessa walked though the dusk towards her house. She never got lost on her way home, even if she hoped that she would one day.

She stood still when she saw it. It appeared a few inches away from her, out of nothing. It looked like a puppy, but it was covered in blood. His legs also looked wierd.

"Hello?"

Alessa stared at it, interested, not scared at all. As the thing noticed her, it started to crawl towards her, and this was when Alessa was sure that this thing definitively wasnt a dog.

It was a monster.

She fell backwards onto the street when she tried to run away, and with a small gasp, she jumped onto her feet again. As she started to run, she knew that the monster was after her.

It chased her!

Alessa jumped through a broken fence, hoping that it would stop it. But the sound of wood bursting, told her that this wasnt going to happen.

She turned around a courner, just to see a car parking on the street, a few miles away from her. She didnt have any time to waste. She put all her strength into her legs and started to run for it. She could already hear the monster breathing behind her. First she thought that it stopped to run after her, but then she hurt the lout sound of a trash can falling to the ground and losing its insides.

She now screamed for help, in hope someone would care enough for her to help her. But who would?

Her mother was at home, and Claudia probably still was in school, trying to figure out who stole her shoes. She stumbled and fell.

Scared as she was, she turned around and looked into the blood filled mouth of a giant spider-like monster. She was about to die. About to get erased. She would be gone.

A shot hit the monster right between the eyes and with a scream, that made Alessa jerk back, it jumped over her. Behind her, Alessa heard a few more shots, before everything was quite. She lay there, in fear, and was hoping that everything would be over now.

"Are you okay?"

Alessa opened her eyes again, and looked into the blue ones of a boy, somewhat older than her. She was still breathing heavily, and because of her fear, she had to focuse on controlling her powers.

"Yeah, I am okay, I guess." was all she said, before she stood up and ran away.

"Hey wait!"

The boy was standing all alone in the street, looking after her. After a while, he turned around an walked back onto the street.

"What was she running away from?"


	3. Saved

Short nudity. I mean really short. And first time we see a "Help the witch!" scene! Colin gets what he deserves...

Btw: Inspiration - Nickelback (Hero, If everyone Cared, Savin me)

--

Colin was glad to see Alessa sitting on the floor in the toilet as he entered, because his day went bad all the way. Maybe the girls body could make him smile again. He sat down beside her and didnt even care about talking to her first. He just wanted her. He looked out of the window, cause he was afraid somebody could stand outside. But then again, who would help her? He opened his pants and slipped out of them. After he was standing in front of her, only wearing his boxershirts, he helped her up and started to fondle her breasts. Alessa moaned, just once, but that already made her hate herself.

"Do you think I am beautifull?" she asked, as Colin wanted to undress her.

"Of course you are." he answered and got her last piece of clothes of her body. "So beautifull."

With that, he leaned in and sucked her nipple. But not for long.

The window broke with such a loud shatter, that Colin jumped out of shock and with that, bit Alessa. It was leaving a mark that would never leave her again. When Colin got a hold of himself again, he already got kicked in the stomach. A punch hit him in the face, and another kick went right into his exposed "weakpoint". He fell to the ground, where he started to cough for a while. Meanwhile Alessa, wich didnt see anything, cause the pain in her chest still made her feel sick, held her back from looking up, tried get up from the floor and find her clothes so she could dress herself. She jerked back as she felt a hand on hers, till she realized that this hand was holding her clothes. She slowly reached out for them, grabed them, and pulled her hand back as fast as she could. Alessa ran into one of the cabins, locked it behin her, and tried to dress herself, but instead, she just started to cry. She collapsed on the ground, tears running down her pale cheeks, and hoped that she would die now. Not only that Colin would punish her next time for this, no, somebody also saw the both together. Now she would be not only a witch, but a whore too.

She sobbed hard, as it knocked at the door.

"Dont worry, he is gone." a familiar voice told her. After she had her clothes on again, she whiped the tears in her eyes away, and came out of the cabin, looking into the face of the boy, that she already saw in the alley the other day. She looked around, and figured that he didnt lie to her: Colin was gone.

"Wh-where he is?" Alessa asked, shaking in unbelieve and also in fear. She thought he could jump out every minute again.

"Dont worry, he ran out a few minutes ago. I think you didnt hear him because...well."

He catched a tear that was falling from her face and looked at it, like it was a living thing he didnt want to see landing on the ground. Alessa shaked, feeling more of them appearing in her eyes. What she didnt feel though, was that her powers were set free now. So didnt Sam.

"Dont worry." Sam tried to support her, and touched her arm. Alessa jerked back in fear, causing the basin on the wall to fly at the boy, hit him in the face, and make him fall to the ground, leaving him with a big, bleeding scar on his face. Alessa started to cry even more, ran to him, and tried to wake him up. "Dont! I am sorry!" she screamed, but he didnt react.

"Please, dont be dead. You saved me. I cant kill you."

The ambulance drove off, the boy Alessa almost killed in the back, towards the Alchemia Hospital. Alessa was sitting on the stairs in front of the school, watching the car driving off, when she was kicked down on the ground.She felt more someone kicking her, felt like her back would break.

"You hurted my son! You monster!" she heard the voice of a woman above her. Most likely, she was the one treating Alessa like scum. Granted: She deserved it. Alessa didnt fight back and layed there for two minutes, getting beaten up by the mother of this boy, before she heard her own mother screaming at the other one, and then the sound of a breaking nose, before someone lifted her. Her mother holded her tight to her body, and stroke her hair.

"Everythings okay." Dahlia whispered in her ear.

Alessa sobbed hard, and as she felt herself moving, she softly poked her mother in the neck, making her stop.

"What is it?" Dahlia asked.

Alessa didnt answer, but turned her head, till she saw the woman that just beated her up. She was about the age of 34, had long blond hear and, just like Alessa had thought, a borken nose.

With the strength she had, she slowly asked: "What is your sons name?"

´"None of your buisness!" the woman yelled at her. Her mother yelled something back, that Alessa couldnt even understand anymore, cause she was about to lose consciousness.

"It is." Alessa whispered. "He saved me."


End file.
